


what you waiting for

by vellutonero



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero





	what you waiting for

**you don't fool me**   
Серое октябрьское утро начиналось, как и обычно, совершенно отвратительно: старенькая, поскрипывающая офисная кофемашина с недовольством выплюнула в чашку Гиллема порцию плохо проваренного кофе, больше простой воды, чуточку смешанной с кофе. В здании сонно плавали машинистки, рассаживаясь по своим местам, клерки разбирали пришедшие за ночь документы, и только бодрый Эстерхази закрылся в своем кабинете с претенциозной дымящей трубкой во рту. Питер героически переборол зевок, направляясь в свою каморку, чтобы с пользой провести несколько часов, посапывая над ежеквартальными отчетами.   
Он почувствовал неладное, когда замок в кабинет оказался открытым. Каким бы сонным Гиллем не был, замок он закрывал всегда – банальные, уже рефлекторные движения, вдолбленные в него на уровне ДНК за годы службы. Вздохнув, приготовившись ко всему и вроде даже немного проснувшись, Питер открыл дверь.  
Он сидел на стуле для посетителей, в ореоле пробивающегося сквозь прикрытые жалюзи золотистого света (который появился, впрочем, только из-за неаккуратной копны золотистых же волос) и остервенело ел персик. Сок с фрукта тек по краю его рта, несколько струек неконтролируемо стремились под манжету темно-серого грязного свитера.  
Гиллем раздраженно потер переносицу. Персик наверняка был стянут у одной из машинисток этажом ниже.  
\- Как ты сюда попал, в конце-то концов? – Гиллем с тихим скрипом прикрыл дверь в кабинет, в два с половиной шага преодолевая расстояние до своего стола и садясь на его край.   
Тарр выглядел потрепанным и очень уставшим. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, все лицо как-то осунулось и вроде даже похудело, рассечена губа слева, над бровью под волосы уходит свежий синяк, свитер испачкан песком и кровью, и теперь еще – персиковым соком. Гиллем неожиданно заметил, что у обкусывающего косточку персика Тарра тряслись руки. Слегка совсем, почти незаметно, тремор пропал, когда он попытался пристроить остатки фрукта на наиболее важной из всех, лежащих на столе Питера бумагах. Гиллем ничего не мог поделать, с самостоятельно складывающейся на лице гримасой.  
\- Я проголодался, - непосредственно пожал плечами Тарр, все-таки умостив косточку на одной из папок. Он полез в карман за пачкой сигарет – и вот сейчас уже отчетливо виднелись усилия, которые он прилагал к простому действию.  
\- Зачем ты приехал сюда, когда тебе нужна медицинская помощь? – покачал головой Гиллем. – Саррат.   
\- Чтобы местные Инквизиторы заодно и оставшиеся ребра мне сломали? – вспылил Тарр, охнув и цепляя из все-таки извлеченной пачки сигарету. – Мне не нужны медики.  
\- А что же тебе нужно? – сложив руки на груди, спросил Гиллем. У него в голове уже была парочка вариантов возможного ответа, правда он более чем был уверен, что лучше бы вышвырнуть наглеца из кабинета прямиком в руки первого же свободного Няньки.  
\- У вас есть зажигалка? – в усталых, темных от явного недосыпа глазах Тарра на краткий миг запрыгали озорные искорки. Гиллем усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, покачав головой. Рики всегда оставался самим собой, как бы не старался выглядеть кем-то другим.   
А Няньку для него Гиллем все равно на всякий случай вызвал.

**if i could turn back time**  
Внимание к деталям и острая память – профессиональные заученные привычки. И хотя Тарр часто получал оплеухи за плохо выполненную работу, он точно знал, что к его умениям, навыкам и возможностям как охотника за головами это не относилось. Просто толстолобые снобы-бюрократы, сидящие за столами в своих отдельных кабинетах в Цирке никак не могли смириться и понять: ему так – проще. Зачем прилагать усилия и тратить время и ресурсы на бессмысленную многоходовую комбинацию, когда того же результата можно достигнуть за меньшее время и с меньшими потерями?  
И, конечно же, Рики Тарр считал себя отличным агентом.  
Что мало совпадало с мнением окружающих; даже Смайли, всегда радевший за него Смайли перестал также снисходительно распекать его за упрямство и лень. Почему-то, на краткую секунду до того момента, как он должен был встретить своего нового начальника – незадолго до увольнения Смайли, - Рики решил, что этот-то не должен быть таким лицемером.  
К своему сожалению, и даже немного – стыду, он ошибался.   
Питер Гиллем оказался снобом и лицемером похлеще бывалых сотрудников Цирка. Он был значительно моложе их, и уже потерпел громкое фиаско в Марокко, о котором ходило много слухов, и теперь был приговорен к, вообще-то говоря, совершенно не смертной казни в виде должности начальника отдела. Да – охотников за головами. Да, холеный Гиллем даже внешне никак не подходил для этой работы (Тарр с трудом представлял, как такой гламурный, в дорогущем костюме мальчик может представить хоть какой-то авторитет для бывалых оперативников, настоящих спецагентов, которые и самый верх-то избирательно слышат).   
Но, помимо феерического сноба, Гиллем оказался еще и фантастическим занудой – и поэтому вызывал у абсолютно всех своих подчиненных легкое раздражение и головную боль. Он стоял над душой у каждого, кому надобно было представить отчет в Брикстон, лично проверяя каждую бумажку, сданную в архив. Но, пожалуй, апофеозом карьеры Гиллема в скальпхантерах стал памятный день, когда он удивительно ловко зашвырнул былого оперативника Рики Тарра на сиденье своего модного «порше» и повез в Саррат.  
Тарр был не в состоянии объяснить, как такое получилось, но факт остался фактом: Гиллем остановил машину за три метра до КПП в Саррате, и только тогда, по неуловимому изменению в его глазах, Рики понял, что начальник всерьез готов сдать его в руки Инквизиторов за просроченный, ненаписанный отчет о проведенной операции.   
Это не было страхом, но и уважением не было тоже. Просто с той поры все поняли, что с Питером Гиллемом нужно – хотя бы немного – считаться. Рики Тарр так решил, потому что Гиллем произвел на него впечатление, а это всегда было сложно.   
Когда они ехали из Саррата обратно в Лондон, Питер небрежно закурил, а Тарр смотрел в окно. Они ни о чем не говорили, и через несколько минут Гиллем включил радио. Играли «Стоунз». Рики приоткрыл окно, впуская в салон машины вечернюю сырость и выпуская накуренный новоиспеченным начальником дым. Тарр улыбнулся, когда заметил, что Питер машинально скосил глаза на его руки, лежащие на коленях: он выстукивал пальцами ритм песни.   
Рики Тарр мог в деталях восстановить каждую секунду, каждую мелочь любого события в своей жизни с момента начала работы в Цирке, и почти каждую – жизни, прожитой до. В тот вечер на Гиллеме был темно-синий пиджак, белая рубашка и галстук с однотонным рисунком. На заднем сиденье машины примостился песочного цвета плащ, портфель с бумагами, зонт-трость. На приборной панели не было личных вещей, от самого Гиллема не пахло никаким одеколоном. Волосы у него кудрявились от влажности, и на левой руке были свежие царапины от бумаги.   
Единственное, что Рики Тарр со своей профессиональной памятью не мог вспомнить, так это какие сигареты курил тогда Питер. Потому что Тарр больше никогда не слышал их запаха, и этот терпковатый, практически безличный, простой аромат навсегда стал ассоциироваться у него с прохладным влажным вечером по дороге из Саррата в Лондон в компании с песней «Стоунз» и молчащим, сосредоточенным Гиллемом.

**what is jazz**   
Тарр пил кофе в простенькой забегаловке в пригороде Лондона, сидя за столиком в глубине помещения, перед ним лежала голубого цвета папка, по которой он время от времени выстукивал заевшую в голове услышанную по радио песенку. Кофе был дешевый, но удивительно вкусный, крепкий, но не горький.   
Звон колокольчика над дверью кафе сбил Тарра с ритма.  
Гиллем ощутимо напрягся, обозревая пространство, в которое попал. То ли с хорошо скрываемой брезгливостью, то ли с плохо скрываемой досадой, Рики не понял точно.   
\- Интересное место, - сказал Питер, садясь напротив Тарра. Как пенсом одарил, подумал Рики.  
\- Радиолы не хватает, - пожал он плечами в ответ. Вообще-то, недовольство Гиллема было понятно, ему пришлось ехать на другой конец города только ради нескольких бумаг. Очень важных бумаг, напомнил сам себе Тарр. – Кофе хотите?  
Питер ощутимо напрягся, больше в раздражении, но Рики все равно подозвал к столику хозяйку заведения, приятную нелюбопытную женщину неопределенного возраста и попросил еще кофе. Когда перед обоими мужчинами задымились белые кружки, Тарр, прокашлявшись как перед важным выступлением, многозначительно похлопал по папке.   
\- Это, - начал он заговорщицким шепотом, - золото. Я не шучу! Покруче, чем «Черная магия», чем бы она не была, правду говорю.   
Рики не был бы собой, если бы не стал дразниться. С Гиллемом по-другому было скучно: с его чопорностью и занудностью только так и можно было бороться. Заранее провальная и бессмысленная затея перевоспитать начальника стала чем-то вроде внутренней миссии Тарра, которую он никак не мог провалить и которую выполнял с истовым терпением и упорством. Пока он добился только того, что Питер стал разговаривать с ним исключительно грубо, категорично и, казалось, развил в себе стойкую непереносимость Рики Тарра. Отрицательный результат – тоже результат.  
\- Почему бы тебе не отдать ее Джорджу, если ты считаешь эту информацию золотом? – спросил Питер, поднеся чашку кофе к носу, с подозрением изучая его аромат. Тарр наблюдал за ним, как за обезьянкой в зоопарке.  
\- Я отдаю ее вам, - сказал Рики, постаравшись изобразить ту самую туполобую уверенность в непоколебимой логике произнесенных слов, которую, видимо, от большинства скальпхантеров и ожидали. – К тому же, мне значительно труднее напрямую добраться до мистера Смайли, чем вам.  
Гиллем, поразмыслив, кивнул. Протянул руку к документам, но Тарр, плотно прижав папку к столу, подвинул ее к себе. Играть с Гиллемом в кошки-мышки было в удовольствие, наблюдать эту бурю эмоций, разворачивавшуюся у него в глазах: больше он не позволял себе ничего, кроме недовольства и раздражения. Человек-робот, подумал Тарр.   
Человек-параноик, подумал он позже.  
\- Тарр… - предупредительно сощурившись сказал Питер.  
\- Что вы, а как же волшебное слово? – начал откровенно глумиться Рики, понимая, что максимум, что он мог получить – в морду.  
Рука у Гиллема оказалась тяжелая. Тарр почувствовал как из носа закапала кровь; конечно, нос-то ему начальник не сломал, но удар был сильный, наверняка опухнет и приобретет заманчивый цвет спелого баклажана, там, куда пришлась основная сила. Впрочем, ходить с перекошенным лицом Рики не привыкать, а вот найти лучшую конспиративную кофейню будет проблематично.  
Гиллем забрал папку у приходящего в себя и потому забывшегося Рики, отряхнул пальто, бросил на стол деньги и вполне издевательским тоном заявил:  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы твое… золото оказалось у Джорджа в ближайшее время.  
В ответ Тарр сипло рассмеялся.

**young forever**  
На Рождество Тарр остался практически без денег и вроде как под прикрытием, поэтому за ежегодной вечеринкой, устраиваемой Цирком наблюдал издалека. В конспиративном ресторане горели гирлянды и вырывалась на улицу музыка, все тротуары были заставлены припаркованными машинами, сотрудники разной степени подпития входили и выходили через дверь. Тарр поежился, шмыгнул заложенным носом, и нырнул в узкий проход между домами, ведущий к симпатичной живой ограде, обозначавшей ресторанную летнюю веранду, сейчас закрытую. Cквозь высокие окна он смог бы более точно определить присутствующих на празднике, так сказать из первого ряда понаблюдать за этим праздником лицемерия.  
Он осторожно раздвинул ветки, чтобы получить более широкий вид на заднюю часть ресторана. За окнами играла музыка, туда-сюда шмыгали официантки в черных платьицах и белых передничках, он увидел Билла Хэйдона с бокалом виски за столиком с девушкой в цветастом платье, и чуть поодаль – еще нескольких знакомых ему в лицо оперативников. Скрипнула дверь, открылась: Рики пригнулся и сменил локацию за кустом, чтобы увидеть, кто вышел на улицу.  
Питер Гиллем шарил в карманах в поиске зажигалки, сигарета уже свисала у него изо рта. Тарр отметил, что новоиспеченный начальник одет практически как обычно, только галстук более нелепый.   
\- Мистер Гиллем, - тихонько позвал Рики. Питер от неожиданности едва ли не подпрыгнул, воровато озираясь по сторонам, в итоге определив место, откуда шел звук. Лицо у него было бы недовольное, но, видимо расслабленное выпивкой, раздражение вышло смазанное.  
\- Кто здесь? – спросил он. Рики сквозь куст протянул ему зажигалку.   
\- Это я, мистер Гиллем. Добрый вечер.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должен быть на задании, работать под прикрытием! – начал возмущаться Гиллем, но зажигалку все же взял.   
\- Я вернулся сегодня утром, - бодро соврал Тарр. Он и правда завершил свое задание, правда уже неделю назад, и всю эту неделю он наслаждался беззаботной жизнью простого парня из пригорода, но ведь начальнику об этом знать совсем не обязательно. Питер вздохнул.   
\- Как вечеринка? – спросил Тарр. На его взгляд – она была скучна и делать там было решительно нечего. Гиллем вместо ответа неопределенно повел плечами.   
\- Отвезти вас домой? – ни с того, ни с сего, даже сам удивившись, спросил Рики. Начальник одарил его недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Я сегодня без машины, - сказал он.   
\- Тогда я поймаю вам такси, - не растерялся Тарр, хотя и понимал, что звучит это по-идиотски.  
То ли Гиллем был настолько пьян, то ли просто не хотел ругаться в новогоднюю ночь, но он все же кивнул.   
Тарр ждал начальника на следующем перекрестке, втайне радуясь, что у него на этот вечер такая приятная компания – играть и раздражать начальника было всегда крайне занятно, и собеседником он был хорошим, когда не пытался дать Рики в морду.   
\- Вы хорошо выглядите, - сказал Тарр, когда они прошли еще один перекресток. Такси ожидаемо не было, и Рики считал, что ему это на руку. Гиллем недоверчиво поднял бровь, скосив на подчиненного глаза.   
\- Правда, - заверил его Тарр.   
Разговор не клеился, Питер не отвечал, только кивал. Однако и избавиться от общества Рики вроде не торопился. Нужно было задать правильный вопрос, но как назло, он не приходил Тарру в голову. Поинтересоваться делами в Цирке? Им обоим уже давно осточертело это заведение, да и какие там могут быть дела без грифа «секретно»? Поговорить про погоду? Для каждого англичанина тема святая, но не в Новый же год. Личная жизнь Питера Гиллема всегда была чем-то вроде табу, уж для Тарра точно, у него был собственный джентельменский кодекс, набор правил, которые не позволяли бить начальника в самое больное.  
\- Как прошло твое задание? – невпопад спросил Гиллем, видимо, мучавшийся такими же, как и Тарр размышлениями.  
\- Успешно, - на автомате выпалил Рики, и спешно добавил:  
\- Но вы же знаете, как они говорят: любой дурак может «поджарить» араба.  
Несчастливая история Тарра, и его обидное прозвище он научился воспринимать с достоинством только в тот момент, когда сам стал смеяться над ним. Наверное, Питер подумал о том же самом, потому что, чуть улыбнувшись, кивнул.   
\- Хорошая была вечеринка? – осмелев, поинтересовался Тарр.   
\- Пунш был похож на мочу, да и музыка была скучная, - честно ответил Гиллем. Во всяком случае, Рики подумал, что это прозвучало честно. – Я уже отсюда сам доберусь.  
Тарр даже не сразу понял, о чем говорит начальник: они стояли у развилки двух автобусных линий, одна вела в центр Лондона, вторая в сторону доков, и Гиллем явно не хотел, чтобы Рики узнал, где тот живет или паркует машину. Не то, чтобы Тарр собирался за ним следить.   
\- С новым годом, Рики, - сказал Гиллем на прощание.


End file.
